


Sunny days

by Linds062709



Series: Stormy Nights [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Weecest, wincestfreefourm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linds062709/pseuds/Linds062709
Summary: Part 2 of Stormy nightsSet around seasons 4 Dean is back from Hell Sam and Dean reconnect after being apart for 4 months, but are both hiding things from one another, how will this effect their relationship
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Stormy Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891507
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is set in the POV of each character

** Sam **

Its been 2 months since that horrible day he lost his big brother and Sam has done everything he can to try to bring Dean back but no demon will make a deal with him no matter how much he threatens them. Eventually, they all just stop showing up when he summons them. He tried everything he can think of witches' spells. Nothing worked to bring Dean back. Bobby has been great putting up with a heartbroken Sam even know he thinks its cause he lost his big brother sure it is but he also lost the love of his life how is his spouse going on? But he has to, he promised Dean he would. Ok, he also promised he wouldn’t try to bring him back but he should have known Sam would try. If it was him he would hell he did and that's why he’s not here now. But its time for Sam to move on and live his life like he promised Dean he would. So when he tells Bobby thanks for everything and leaves Bobby just hugs him and tells him to stay in touch. “I will” Sam promises to hug their surrogate father. Bobby just watches Sam load into the Impala and drive away with sadness in his eyes.

** Bobby **

He doesn’t know what else to do for the poor kid he’s lost everyone he’s ever cared about is his life his whole family is gone. But when Sam wouldn’t let them give Dean a hunters funeral saying that he will need his body when he comes back. He just smiled and agreed to bury him in an unmarked grave. So every night when he would hears Sam leave the house he didn’t say anything he knows he promised Dean he wouldn’t let Sam bring him back but no demon would deal anyways hell he tried to offer his soul and they wouldn’t bite. So he just went on with business. he would be there for Sam for whatever he needed. So that day when Sam came to him with his bags packed he hugged him and told him to keep in touch and watched him walk out the door.

** Sam **

Once he got set up in a little apartment in a town close to where he buried his brother Sam calls Ruby to let her know where he is so she can come to him there. He knows what he's doing is wrong but he doesn’t care he’s lost everyone and everything and he won’t be caught off guard like that again. So he will get stronger and he will eventually take out Lilith if its the last thing he does. A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts and he opens it and a young brunette is standing there she shoves a piece of paper at him and says “here no one but me in this meat suit”

“Ruby?”

“Yes it’s me,” she says “you didn’t want me riding some poor person around so I found a vacant one”

she says walking into the apartment. “New digs I like”

“yeah it was um time to move on from Bobby’s,” Sam says

***2 months since Sam has left Bobby’s***

***4months since dean died. ***

** Dean  **

Dean wakes up in his own grave and manages to dig himself out when he finally gets on solid ground he looks around and see’s he in a field of some kind but all the trees around him are dead and laying on the ground. So he just starts to walk. After a while of walking, he finds a gas station and breaks in walks over to the cooler grabs a bottle of water, and chugs it down. Once he drank and bottle and a half he goes into the little bathroom and looks into the mirror lifting his t-shirt but is shocked to see no hell hounds scars from where they tore him open but what he does see is burning in handprint on his right shoulder and touches nothing happens _“huh that's weird”_ he thinks. But he just walks back into the gas station and grabs a plastic bag and starts to fill it with water and snacks before walking over to the cash resister he opens it and takes the money out. Just as he’s about to head out when there is a piercing noise and he’s garbing his head trying to make it stop and all the window in the place smash so he ducks down for cover. When it stops he stands up and looks around but doesn’t see anything so he just walks outside to the payphone and dials Sam’s number but he hears a message saying “this number is no longer in service” 

“fuck Sam” he hangs up and calls Bobby who answers on the 3rd ring 

**Dean: “Bobby is that you?”**

**Bobby: “Who is this?”**

**Dean: “It's me Dean”**

**Bobby: “listen to your ass hole I don’t know who you are but if you call here again I will find you and kill you,” the older hunter says and hangs up the phone.**

Dean just stands there for a minute before walking out of the phone booth Then he sees the two cars over in the back of the gas station so he goes to see if can get one running.

** Bobby **

when he here’s a knock at his door he goes to answer it what he wasn’t expecting was to see Dean standing there so of course, he thinks it's a supernatural creature coming to fuck with him and tries to kill him. “Wait for Bobby it's me,” Dean says.

“Yah right”

But Dean just swears and cuts his wrist with a silver knife to show it is him but Bobby still through holy water in his face. Once he is happy that it's not a demon or a supernatural creature he grabs Dean and hugs him tight “Dean how?”

“I don’t know I just woke up and I was buried and was able to climb out”

“Yeah um Sam wouldn’t let us burn your body”

“Well I mean I'm happy for that” Dean says laughing, Then turns serious again “Bobby how is he? is he here?”

“Sam ah no Dean I haven’t talk or seen him in a few months,” the older hunter says rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah I tried to call him but his number was disconnected”

“yeah come here I have his new one somewhere,” Bobby says walking to his study with Dean behind him.

** Dean  **

Dean was so happy to see Bobby again but he wasn’t happy to hear Sam has dropped off from everyone so when Bobby tells him he has a number Dean gets to work tracking his GPS and is surprised to see it close to where he was buried. “Bobby I have to go to him”

“yeah I know come on I’ll drive,” Bobby says garbing his keys from the desk.

** Sam **

When Dean and Bobby get to the address that Sam’s Gps was located they knock on room 12 but are both shocked to see a tiny brunette answer the door in her underwear. “Yeah?” she says 

“um well, where is it?”

“where's what?” Dean says 

“the pizza it takes 2 guys to deliver” she responds

but before they can say anything Sam walks out of the bathroom and freezes when he sees Dean and Bobby at the door. But then he walks over to them “Hi yeah Sammy” Dean says 

but Sam doesn’t move just stands there staring “it's him Sam it's him,” Bobby says

Sam grabs Dean then and hugs him hard. “Whoa, I missed you to big guy,” Dean says. 

But before long Ruby just clears her throat “ahh sorry I didn't know you two were together”

what no he’s my brother,” Sam says 

“Right,” she says “well I'm going to go”

“ok um yeah I’ll call you later Kristy,” Sam says 

“its Crystal,” she says and walks out 

Dean just slaps Sam on the chest and laughs “nice one their baby brother” But he's sad that Sam has moved on even know he told him he should it hurts to see it.

“So what how when?” Sam says

“Ok, ok I’ll tell you everything lets sit down,” Dean says. 

“Um yeah sure,” Sam says moving to let them into the apartment 

So Dean tells Sam the same thing he told Bobby about how he woke up and doesn’t remember anything after the hell hounds came. But Sam can’t stop staring and smiling at Dean and has some part of his body touching his brothers. Bobby then stands and clears his throat “ah listen guys I'm going to go home and give you two some time to catch up.”

“You sure Bobby” Sam says 

“yeah you guys come by in a few days” 

“Yeah sure Bobby, hey thanks for everything,” Dean says hugging Bobby again. 

The two brothers are left alone in Sam’s room and they're not sure what to do now. _Dean wants nothing more than to grab Sam and kiss him and touch him but he's not sure since Sam has moved on._ So when Sam offers him a beer he says sure and takes the offers beer sitting back down on the couch with Sam beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean sit in silence drinking their beers neither are sure what to do its been so long since they have been together and with how it ended can they just pick up where they left off.

“umm you hungry?”

“yeah I could eat,” Dean says

“Ok want to order in or go out?”

“Umm doesn’t matter” 

“Let's go out then I know a great burger place down the street”

So they brothers both get up and walk down the street to said restaurant once there Dean of course orders his double bacon cheeseburger extra onions and Sam just smiles missing that and orders the same “no onions” he says. 

Dean just looks at him with a raised eyebrow when the waitress leaves their table. 

“What?”

“Um, you eating a cheeseburger and double at that?”

“Yeah well I kinda got used to the odd one when you were gone,” Sam says looking down at the table

Dean just smiles “hey it's ok I'm here now” taking Sam hand in his Sam looks up at his big brother 

“Dean I'm so sorry we didn’t beat her and you had to go through that what was it like?”

“Where in hell? Um yeah, I don’t remember any of it” Dean says smiling but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. _There’s no way I'm telling Sam about my time there it was 4 months here but more like 40 years there and every day was well hell._ Before Sam can say anymore the waitress returns with their food Dean just dives right in “OMG” he says mouth full of a cheeseburger “you were so right this is amazing”

Sam just shakes his head at his brother and his table manners Before biting into his cheeseburger

The rest of the lunch goes by with just them talking idol chit chat. Once they get back to Sam's palace things are weird again between them neither of them knowing what to do or say. Finally, Sam just walks over to his dresser and opens the top drawer pulling something out and walking over to Dean he hands him his amulet necklaces “I thought you might want this back” he says handing it to Dean.

Dean just takes it and smiles at Sam “thanks I wasn’t sure I see it again” As dean puts it over his head so it hangs on his chest where it belongs he grabs Sam’s hand and pulls his brother down onto the couch and kisses him just peck doesn’t want to scare Sam off or if Sam moved on then he needs to know. But Sam kisses him back and forcing Dean's mouth open with his tongue Dean just moans into Sam's mouth the taste of him it's like being home. They just sit and make out for awhile getting filmier with one another again. Sam breaks the kiss after a while needing air but he doesn’t move away from Dean just leans his forehead against Dean’s “I missed you I missed that, God Dean” 

But Dean just kisses Sam again cutting him off mid-sentence. Dean starts to pull at Sam shirt as the kiss and Sam just lifts his arms only breaking the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head Dean lifts his shirt off then as well before their lips come back together Dean pushes Sam back on the couch and lays on him he needs to feel his brother skin to skin ruining his hands through Sam's hair and Sam runs his up and down Dean’s back and kisses his neck sucking and biting a mark into Dean. They go on like that for a bit teasing one another until they need more and Dean reaches between them and undoes Sam belt and pops the button and pulls the zipper down of his jeans but before he can grab Sam’s cock Sam tells him to get up so they can move to the bed both brothers manage to get out of their pants on the way. Once at the bed Sam spins Dean and lays him down on the mattress following him down. Sam continues to kiss Dean everywhere his lips jaw neck chest when he suddenly stops “what?”

but Sam just reaches up to touch the handprint on his brother's shoulder. “What is that”

Dean just shrugs “I don't know was there when I came back” Dean then starts to kiss Sam’s ear lobe and neck 

Sam goes back to his task of kissing Dean everywhere he can Sam shimmy down further on the bed leaving a trail of hot kisses down Dean stomach and abs once he gets to Dean boxers and he can see is brothers erection tenting them he places a kiss on it though the material earning him a moan from Dean. So he just pulls at the waistband and Dean lifts his hips to let his brother rid him of the last piece of clothing between them. Sam just sits back on his haunches and takes Dean in.

Dean smiles up at Sam “enjoying the view?”

“Mmm ya,” Sam says “I missed this I missed you” and runs his hands up Dean’s thighs and grabs his cock stroking it a few times “god Sammy I missed you”

Sam then leans down and licks a stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock before taking it in his mouth. 

Dean just moans out his brother's name and tries not to buck up into Sam’s mouth. “God Sammy I'm so close your mouth is amazing”

Sam just looks up into the beautiful green eyes he thought he never sees again and sucks his checks in and takes Dean in deeper “fuckkkkk Sammy” Dean yells as he shoots his load hitting the back of Sam's throat Sam just swallows it all and keeps sucking until Dean pulling him off “enough Sam” Dean says and sits up to kiss Sam and then pushes Sam back and down into the mattress “mine turn” he says and kisses Sam again before kissing a trail down his brother to his tented boxers Dean doesn’t waste time he pulls Sam free of his boxers and takes him into his mouth and sucks hard and fast the way Sam likes it he reaches down and fondles Sam’s balls in one hand. He knows Sam has to be close after the blow job he just gave him so when Sam tugs on Dean’s hair and moans his name he shoots into his big brother's mouth. Once Sam has stopped spilling into Dean, He pulls off Sam with a loud popping noise and climbs back up his baby brother kissing him their tongues tasting of one another. 

They then just shift and lay down in each other's arms. Nothing else needs to be said. After about half-hour their both in and out of sleep Sam hears his phone ringing and rolls over to grab it and Dean just snuggles in closer wrapping his arms around Sam's waist tighter. Sam answer the phone 

**Sam: “hello”**

**Ruby: “Hey I wasn’t sure if I should call or not with Dean being back Is he still there?”**

**Sam: “Yeah he is** (he says as rubbing deans forearm)

**Ruby: “Ok well call me when you can then”**

**Sam: “yeah ok”**

**Sam, he hangs up then and snuggles in closer to Dean.**

“Who was that a sleep voice asks”

“No one important” Sam says turning so he can face Dean.

Dean just looks at Sam but Sam kisses him “go to sleep.” They both then fall asleep in each other's arms. 

Couple hours later though Sam is woken up by Dean bouncing around on the bed beside him screaming “hey Dean wake up” but Dean just stills and doesn’t open his eyes just lets out another scream “fuck” Sam says and shakes Dean 

Dean finally opens his eyes “Sammy?” He says in a sleepy voice 

“Yeah Dean it's me you were having a nightmare”

“Oh shit sorry Sam I didn’t mean to wake you”

“Its ok Dean” Sam says kissing Dean on the forehead Dean just pulls Sam in tighter and tells him to go back to sleep. But Sam knows he won’t sleep now so he just lays there and listens to Dean breathing even out as he goes back to sleep. After about an hour Sam looks at his phone and sees it’s 6 am so he decides to get up as he climbs out of bed Dean just rolls over onto his stomach and continues to snore lightly. Sam goes into the bathroom and has a shower and brushes his teeth. When he emerges he's shocked to see Dean sitting up with the sheets pooled around his waist “morning” he says 

“good morning,” Sam says and walks over and kisses Dean quickly on the lips “I um don’t have any coffee or breakfast here, I can run out and pick some up,” he says to Dean “while you have a shower if you like?”

“Sure Sam,” Dean says stretching his arms causing the sheet to slide further down his naked body. Dean just smiles when he notices Sam staring at him and biting his lower lip. “Unless you see something else you like?”

Sam just laughs and climbs back on the bed claiming his brother's mouth once more. Just as they start to get hot and heavy Dean’s stomach lets out a loud rumble and Sam just laughs breaking the kiss.

“Looks like I better feed you,” he says kissing Dean again and pushing off the bed Dean just pouts “hey don’t give me that pout it's your stomach grumbling,” Sam says garbing his phone and keys off the nightstand before walking out of the room. 

Dean sits there for a few minutes longer taking in everything that happened since he showed up on Sam’s doorstep yesterday and smiles to himself. He frowns then when he sees the wall covered in notes like dad used to do when he was hunting a monster so he gets up and goes over to look at everything he swears when he sees that its different t name of demons and witches Sam reached out to try to bring Dean back from hell. _well, we will be talking about this later_ Dean says and walks his naked ass to Sam's shower. 

When he comes out freshly showered and shaved Sam’s back and he noticed the wall has been cleaned off he doesn’t say anything just walks over to his bag and starts to pull clothes out of it to get dressed. Once dressed in jeans and a shirt he joins Sam at the little table and expects the coffee and take-out container offered by Sam. He's happy to see bacon eggs and sausages in it when he opens it. “Thanks,” he says digging in “

“your welcome” Sam says as he eats his fruit bowl and yogourt. 

Just as Dean’s about to mention the wall Sam's phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket looking at Dean. 

Sam: “Hey Bobby” “yeah ok um sure where ok sounds good see you then.” Sam just hangs up 

“Bobby needs help on a case in the next state over if you're up for it?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean says a little too quickly. Causing Sam to give him a look

“Sam I'm fine I'm back I need to get back to everyday life and for us, that means hunting monsters”

Sam just smiles and stands up throwing his trash in the garbage. they walk outside to the parking lot they both go to the driver side of the impala. Sam just laughs “here” and hands Dean the keys. 

But before he can walk around to the passenger side Dean grabs him and kisses him hard. 

“What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Dean says and opens the door to slide into his baby. Once inside Dean runs his hands over the steering wheel and dash telling her how much he missed her. Sam just laughs and shuts his door as Dean starts her up and listens to the engine purr. 

“Well at least you kept her in running condition”

“of course Dean she all I had left of you,” Sam says before even knows he said it. Dean just looks over at Sam and shoots him a sad smile Before turning back and reversing out of the parking spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah the boys are back together again in everyway.  
> But what will happen if Dean finds out about Ruby and what Sam's been up to?


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn’t take long for the boys to get to the meeting spot Bobby has told them to come to so when they get there and meet up with Bobby they are shocked at what he says next “So I um brought you guys here so we can go talk to a physic friend of mine name Pamela she can hopefully help figure out how you came back since we know that Sam and I didn’t make a deal to bring you back. We need to figure out why and how.” 

Dean just glares and Sam and Bobby “did you know?”

“What no” Sam says

I told Sam I had a case I needed help on I knew you wouldn’t come if I told you the truth. But dammit boy your back and the great but we need to know if something is coming down on us.”

“Fine” dean says knowing bobby’s right “I don’t like it but your right Bobby”

“Ok then,” he says letting out a breath “let's go”

The three of them pull up to a little house and climb out of the car. They greeted at the door by a “hot chick” as Dean would say and ushered inside. Once inside the sit at around the table and she tells them what she going to do and how it works. So once they have all joined hands she says she needs to touch something that it touched and reaches under the table causing Dean to jump “hey well he didn’t touch me there”

She just laughs and says “sorry” 

Dean lets go of Sam’s hand after giving it a squeeze (hearing the growl that came out of Sam at the idea of someone touching Dean.) To lift the sleeve of his t-shirt exposing the handprint. Bobby and Pamela both let out a whistle at the sight of it. Then she places her hand on it and closes her eyes the other 3 men do the same. So when she makes contact with someone named Castiel. Next thing they know she screaming and her eyes are burned out rendering her blind. “What the fuck” Dean says jumping up to try to help her. Bobby calls 911 and they wait for the ambulance to come so Bobby says he will go with her and call them when he knows more about her condition

_____________________________________________________________________________

Later on, Sam and Dean are in a diner discussing what happens when the waitress walks over and shows Dean her black eyes and everyone else in the diner to be demons as well she starts to threaten Dean but Sam just pulls the demon knife from the back of his pants and she stops in her tracks. Sam wants to exorcise the demons but Dean just says “no” and they walk out of the diner. Once back in baby Sam wants to know why Dean just let them live he simply tells Sam “there to many of them we wouldn't have won knife or not”

“fine” Sam says and leaves it at that.

But Sam’s not done with them yet and once he knows Dean’s asleep he sneaks out of the motel room and goes back to the diner alone. 

Dean then wakes up as he hears that piercing noise again and just moves off the bed in time as the mirror above the bed smashes down. Bobby shows up just as it stops and Dean tells him they need to summon this Castiel and get to the bottom of this matter, “ok fine” Bobby says “but wheres Sam?” 

Dean calls Sam then and Sam tells him he couldn’t sleep so he went to get a beer with Bobby. Not knowing that Bobby has returned to the room. 

when Sam walks back into the diner he finds the one demon on the ground with their eyes burnt out and the rest dead she tells them their all going to die and then he exorcise her only using his mind. As he finishes up Ruby walks into the diner. “So you tell big brother about what you are doing with me?”

“No I will tell him when the time is right,” Sam says walking towards the door “in the meantime you need to stay away he can’t find out about you or he will kill you” 

Ruby just looks at Sam “you can’t stop now Sam your getting stronger”

“I know but I can’t risk it” 

“fine,” she says “take this then” and hands him a flask “call me anytime.” and she walks out of the diner Leaving Sam alone

Meanwhile, Dean and Bobby perform a summoning ritual so when a man appears and is unharmed when Bobby shoots him full of rock salt and Dean stabs him with Ruby's knife. The man then just renders Bobby unconscious Dean swears at him. “He will be fine,” the man says “he’s sleeping I needed to speak to you alone Dean”

“Who and what the fuck are you?” Dean spits at the man 

“my name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord”

Dean can’t help the laugh “right angles aren’t buddy”

Then Castiel just stands and moves his shoulders as to large wings appear behind him “I am the one who saved you from hell on gods orders”

“What?” Dean says “why would God save me?”

“I do not have these answers all I know is God has worked for you and you will be advised when you need to know. Oh, and Dean do not call me again. I will come to you when the time is right” and then he's gone leaving Dean alone with a sleeping Bobby. 

Finally, Dean can wake Bobby and they go back to the room where Sam is waiting for them. “What the hell Dean where were you.”

“I could ask you the Same question Sam and don’t lie to me again”  
Sam just lets out a breath he knows he needs to say something but he can’t tell Dean not yet. “I was at a bar Dean I just couldn’t sleep ok.”

“Why didn’t you wake me and why did you lie to me about being with Bobby?”

“Sorry Dean it’s I'm not used to having to explain my actions to anyone anymore” 

With that Dean just frowns and drops it. He does tell Sam about Castiel and what he said. But since they have never heard of angels being real and nothing in dad's journal they have to look into it more. So the 3 of them deiced it best to go to Bobby’s house and do just that.


	4. chapter 4

Once the boys are back at Bobby’s they are still fighting about whether Castiel could truly be an angel or not. Sam seems to think that if angels truly existed then they would have stepped in and helped out in times of need. Dean, on the other hand, can’t say much he seen what he saw and that just makes him uneasy especially when Castiel told him god has plans for him. “Right so if he had plans for you why would he let you be taking to hell in the first place?”

“I don’t know Sam,” Dean says pacing the room “it makes no sense to me either, Dad never talked about angels Bobby doesn’t know either it's all just too weird I don’t know what to believe anymore,” Dean says. 

But before Sam can respond to that Bobby yells for them to join him in his study. Bobby goes on to explain that from what he can tell only an angel can rescue someone from hell. Upon hearing this Dean sits down hard on the couch and lets out a breath. “I don’t get it why me? What does God want with a beat-up nobody hunter like me?”

“I don’t know boys but I think we need to do some more digging into angels.”

“Yeah, your right Bobby,” Sam says

So before they can start Dean tells Sam to go to the store and get some pie and beer. Sam stares at Dean  _ wondering why he would send him they both know he’s a better researcher. _ “Yeah fine whatever,” Sam says and walks out the door. 

Bobby just looks at Dean with a question in his eyes. “Somethings up with him Bobby I don’t know what it is but he's hiding something from me, come on he flat out lied to me back at the motel”

“I don’t know Dean he’s been through a lot these last 4 months maybe he just not used to you being back barking orders at him”

Dean just shoots Bobby a look. “Look Bobby says holding his hands up “Sam’s not that baby boy anymore he's a man now hell he lived and hunted on his own for 4 months after you were gone we have to let him be that man”

Dean just blows out a breath “yeah I know your right, I’ll talk to him when he gets back” 

Meanwhile, while Sam is at the store getting pie and beer he sees a filmier face “What are you doing here Ruby?”

“Listen Sam I know I said I would give you space but I had to warn you I don’t like that fact that their angels around their bad news watch yourself around them”

“So wait you knew that they were real and didn’t say anything?”

“Come on Sam I'm a demon of course I knew were not exactly buddy, buddy you know good evil thing So just be careful and call if you need me but I need to disappear for a while”

Sam returns to bobby’s with pie and beer but is surprised to see Dean packing up to head out “what's going on?” 

“Bobby needs us to go check on a friend of his she a hunter who may know something about angels but she not answering and bobby’s concerned So said we would go check it out for him”

“Yeah um sure ok I’ll grab my things”

Dean and Sam then head out to go check on bobby’s friend so when they get there and they find her ripped apart but no sign of sulfur or break-in they kick into hunter mode. After calling Bobby to deliver the bad news they investigate the crime scene the best they can however they do find emf indicating a ghost. “Wow, you think a ghost could do this?” Sam says

“I mean we've seen them do worse,” Dean says 

“Yeah, your right but she was a hunter wouldn’t she have been able to protect herself?”

“I don’t know Sam it's weird really weird”

“Well let's take what we got and head back to bobby’s maybe he can help,” Sam says 

But when they get back to Bobby’s things are even worse they find him paralyzed with fear and rumbling on about how he's sorry he didn’t save them he tired his best. After they figure out that its 2 ghosts are hunting Bobby they do their best to help him only to be hunted by the ghost of their own. First its Meg not the demon but the girl. She taunts Dean “you let her kill me you could have saved me but you were to weak and she killed me you know what she did to me? You're going to pay,” she says, and then she starts to kick and hit Dean.

Sam finally shows up and shoots her with rock salt and runs to his brother's aid. “What the fuck is going on,” Sam says

“I don’t know but we need to secure this place and fast” Dean says

Then another ghost appears to them only this time he can’t get close as the boys have laid out a salt line keeping them safe in the study. “Awe come on boys we just want to talk as Meg appears beside him you know it's your fault was dead right you killed us and you will pay for it”

All of a sudden there's a gust of wind and the salt line is broken. Meg goes for Sam but Dean’s there with poker and can swing and make her go before she can hurt him. But they just reaper again trapping the boys lucky Bobby has recovered and shoots both the ghost before they can do any damage and then yells to the boys to follow him and he heads downstairs to his basement and the panic room has to build. 

Dean just looks at him “you have a panic room?”

“Yeah I had a weekend off,” Bobby says “get in” its 6ft of iron and salt laid walls there's a devil trap covering almost the whole thing and one just outside the door. 

Once inside Sam ask “what is happening here?”

Bobby explains the best he can that it looks like there witness based on the brand they see on their arms and it has to do with the apocalypse. 

“Great just what we need a fucking apocalypse,” Dean says Bobby then tells the boys he knows a spell to get rid of them but they need to gather ingredients from around the house. So as they leave the safety of the panic room and run to get what they need while trying to fight off the ghost. Finally, they can get the spell together and send the ghost packing. After checking Bobby for any injuries Dean walks over to Sam and does the same only to have Sam rebuff him “Dean I'm fine stop I'm not a kid anymore.”

“I know Sam but I'm still your big brother now let me check you out”

Once Dean is happy that is only bumps and bruises on Sam they walk into the kitchen to meet up with Bobby “if they came for us and Olivia we can’t be certain there weren’t others we need to go check on the ones close”

“Ok so you and Sam go check on these 4 I’ll take theses ones call when you find them and boys be careful”

“you to Bobby,” Sam says

Sam and Dean don’t have much hope in finding any of the hunters alive after checking out the first 3 names Bobby gave them finding they all have been killed the same as Olivia no break-in signs of struggles blood everywhere. Bobby is in the same spot its truly a sad day in the hunter community however the boys do find one hunter alive he's in bad shape but alive and they get him to the hospital and call Bobby who is on his way home now after not finding any survivors.

** Dean: “Fuck, how could this of happened?” **

** Bobby: “I don’t know just be careful and I’ll see you back at my place” **

** Dean: yeah OK Bobby see you soon **

Once they get there though things aren’t any easier although Sam can't help at laugh when Ellen comes strolling over and slaps Dean upside then head “Thanks for calling to say hey I'm back from hell”

He just rubs his head and says “sorry Ellen I uh....”

“don’t worry about it,” she says hugging him “I'm glad your back and OK, And you” see turns on Sam who's wipes the smirk off his face “don’t you think your off the hook dropping off like that either boy I was worried about you if it wasn’t for Bobby telling me you were ok I would have hunted you down myself”

“Sorry Ellen,” he says sounding like a little kid.

“So what the fuck is happening Bobby I'm getting calls from hunters saying some have been killed and others were being tracked by a ghost”

“Uh yeah so here's the situation” Bobby then explain everything to her. 

She just whistles “alright then what now?”

But no one has any answer just a whole lot of questions. 

“Well right now I say we drink and deal with the rest later,” Bobby says

“Sounds good,” they all say and head to the living room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't to sure on this chapter but feel like it needed to be there to push the story along.


	5. chapter 5

It’s been 3 months since Dean came back from hell and there are still a lot of unanswered questions on the whole angels and now this possible apocalypse looming that the brothers are just not connecting as they used to and it's taking a toll on them both. Dean is still hiding the fact he remembers hell and it's getting harder with the nightmare that isn’t leaving him alone at night. Sam is still not willing to tell Dean about him using his powers and Ruby part in them.  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
Once they get back to their room after clearing out a vamp nest Dean claims the first shower and walks into the washroom to shower. While Dean’s in the shower Sam gets a call from Ruby telling him she in the area and has a demon that has information and she needs his help getting it out of him. So Sam just leaves Dean a note   
  
**_Dean,_**  
 ** _Gone to get food to be back soon_**  
 ** _Sam._**  
  
When Dean comes out and finds Sam missing he sees the notes and just shakes his head and laying down on the bed closing his eyes not meaning to fall asleep so when he is all of a sudden confronted by Castiel he is shocked at what the angel has to say to him about Sam and where he is.   
  
Meanwhile, Sam meets Ruby at the abandoned factory she has the demon tied up and in a devils trap and they set out to integrate the demon about Lilith's whereabouts once they realize he not going to tell them anything Sam uses his powers to exorcise the demon not knowing Dean is there watching this happen. when Dean finally reveals himself and realizes the woman with Sam is actually Ruby he tries to attack her with the demon knife but Sam stops it ordering ruby to take the man to the hospital to get help.   
  
Back in the room, Dean starts packing his bags to leave and Sam confronts him only to have Dean punch him in the face twice. Sam just takes it knowing that Dean is pissed he's been using his powers and laying about it. But he needs to make Dean understand “I have been saving people instead of killing them”  
  
But before he has a chance to explain more they are interrupted by a phone call from another hunter who is nearby in Carthage Missouri and needs their help with a case. Dean agrees to go help but tells Sam they are not even close to being done with this conversation.  
  
Once they arrive in town they meet up with Travis who explains to them about the man Jack he’s hunting and how he is a Rugaru. He explains that he killed his father back in 1978 but didn’t know that his mother was pregnant with him at the time but once he found out he did his best to keep track of him. But when the mother died and the baby went into the system he lost track of him until now. So, of course, Travis is ready to just go kill the man but both Winchesters say no we don’t kill humans and they ask Travis to give them a day to look into the guy first. So while Dean heads out to stake out the man Sam hits the books and does some research on rugaru’s it turns out that if they haven’t fed on human flesh he won’t complete the transformation and its possible to fight it and live a normal life. So when the Winchester meets back up with Travis and tells him what they learned he is not on board and says no monster can fight their true nature and he needs to be put down now before he harms anyone. Of course, that is not going to work for Sam and Dean and they go to take Travis out of the equation but he gets the drop on Dean knocking him out by hitting him in the back of the head with his gun and cuffing him to the rad in the room while holding his gun on Sam telling him to stay back or he will shoot him and then takes off.   
  
Finally, Sam can wake Dean and they go after Travis when they get to Jacks house they find a grizzly site his wife is tied to a chair and jack has not only fed but killed Travis saying that he didn’t mean to he was going to kill her and he just couldn’t let that happen. Not knowing what is happening to him Sam takes Jack to the kitchen to clean him up and explain everything to him. Dean frees his wife and tells her to get out of here and never return. But that doesn’t sit well with jack and he knocks Sam out and locks him in a closet and tackles Dean knocking him out cold as well. When Sam comes to in the closet, he tries to pick the lock with a hanger not wanting to use his powers and risk Dean seeing it  
So when he finally gets out he sees Dean tied to the table and Jack about to eat him he doesn’t have a choice and takes him out. Not long after they hear sirens knowing the wife called the cops they take off leaving Jack and what was left of Travis there not an ideal situation but they don’t have a choice so they take off.   
  
Once they are back in the Impala and driving away Dean tells Sam he's sorry for being so hard on him about his powers and everything else. How it couldn’t have been easy for Sam to be alone in all of this. Sam just tells him that he doesn’t want to talk about it and he is going to stop using his powers but not because of the angles because he doesn’t want to lose him. Dean just reaches over and takes Sam hand in his and brings it to his mouth and kisses his knuckles “ok Sam I will do what I can to help you, You know I will always be here for you”   
  
Sam just smiles at his brother and shakes his head in agreement. They drive in silence for a while until Dean yawns not able to hide it any longer and Sam tells him to just pull off and the next exit with motels and they will get a room for the night as they both could use the sleep.   
  
Once the boys have checked into the room Sam heads to the shower saying he needs to clean up after everything that happened. So once Dean hears the shower running he makes a decision and walks to the bathroom door finding it left open a crack he walks in and strips out of his clothes and climbs in behind Sam wrapping his arms around his baby brother Sam just leans into Dean. Dean then kisses Sam on the neck and tells him he's missed this Sam turns in Dean’s arms and claims his mouth pushing Dean up against the tile wall behind him and demanding entrance into Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Dean lets Sam in and moves his arms to wrap around his brother's neck pulling him in closer to him. Sam breaks the kiss so he can run a line of kisses across Dean’s jaw and down his neck Dean just lets his head fall back giving Sam more access to his neck. Sam then sinks to his knees and takes Dean's thick hard cock into his mouth causing Dean to moan and grab onto Sam’s shoulder for support.   
  
“Oh god Sammy” Dean is moaning trying to stay off his orgasm not wanting it to end too soon but it been so long since he felts his brother's mouth on him  
  
Sam just keeps up the fast pace that he is sucking Dean with and grabs his hard cock and starts to stroke it in time with his mouth it's not long when he hears Dean tell him he's close. Dean then just moans while he cums into Sam’s mouth Sam swallows it all and comes to shooting over Dean’s legs and the shower wall. But they don’t have time to enjoy the orgasms and they quickly rinse off in the cooling water and climb out of the shower as Dean is wrapping a towel around his hips he grabs another one and starts to dry Sam off like he did when he was a little kid causing Sam to laugh Dean just kisses Sam on he lips as he walks out of the bathroom. Before he can get dressed though Sam tackles him onto the bed and they wrestle each other laughing for a bit when finally Dean pins Sam to the mattress and gives him a quick peck and then starts to tickle him causing Sam to squirm and sequel under him like he did when he was a little kid “Give?” Dean asks  
  
but Sam just bucks his hips trying to throw Dean off Only to be pushed down further into the mattress   
“Give in little brother,” Dean says to Sam's ear before biting the lobe.   
  
But Sam just bucks up and manages to overturn Dean pinning him to the mattress and kissing Dean hard on the mouth “never” 

“Ok, ok I give,” Dean says once his sides start to hurt from laughing. 

Sam just sits up and pulls Dean up to a sitting position with Sam still on his lap naked as their towels have dislodged at some point during there wrestling match. Dean than just claims Sam’s mouth again but breaks the kiss laughing as Sam's stomach is grumbling “Ok I better feed you before you eat me” Dean says 

Sam just smiles and bites Dean’s neck “mmmm but you taste so good” 

Dean just laughs and pushes his brother off him “Get dressed and I’ll buy you dinner” Dean says climbing of the bed reaching for clean boxers.

Once both brothers are dressed in clean clothes they head out to the restaurant across the street from the motel. What will it be the pretty blonde waitress says smiling at Dean and leaning down to give him a view of her cleavage but Dean just says I’ll take the special with coke while he reaches for Sam’s hand across the table and the waitress frowns and stand up straight while taking Sam ordered. Dean just laughs as he runs his fingers over Sam knuckles “awe don’t be jealous baby boy I only have eyes for you”

“Your such a jerk”

“But you love it bitch”

The rest of the dinner goes by with the brothers joking back and forth like they used to. Once they're back in the room it's not long before they are back in bed. Neither one of them are willing to give up control to the other so they roll around a tangle of limbs and messy kisses fighting for control it's not long though and Dean has Sam pinned on the mattress on his stomach and he's sitting on his lower back kissing his neck and way down his spine. Once he works his way down lower he bites the fleshy part of Sam's ass cheek sending a yelp out of Sam. Dean just growls “MINE!”

Sam laughs and says “yeah Dean all yours” Dean then runs his fingers down Sam’s crack teasing him enjoying the little noises coming out of his brother Dean gets up then to go retrieve the bottle of lube he has in his bag allowing Sam to flip over onto his back giving Dean a full frontal view of his baby brother spread eagle on the bed stroking himself while he watches Dean

Dean growls and climbs back up on the bed in between Sam legs “Such a tease baby boy”

Sam just lets go of his cock and pulls Dean down onto his chest telling him he wants to feel him inside him. Dean doesn’t need to be told twice so he lubes up on finger and teases it around Sam’s ring before pushing in “fuck Sammy so tight and hot” Dean says kissing down Sam’s neck and adding another finger to his hole. Dean scissors his fingers and hits Sam prostate causing Sam to scream out his name and thrust down hard onto Dean's fingers Sam is ruining his hands all over Dean’s body and when he gets to Dean’s ass he squeezes hard 

“Fuck Dean need u to fuck me hard now” Dean pulls out of Sam and sits up instead of lining up his cock to his hole he says “I want you to ride me baby boy I want to watch you bounce on my cock”

Sam just sits up and kisses Dean hard then they switch positions once Dean his laying on his back Sam straddles him garbing his cock and stroking it a few times before sliding on to it. “Fuck Dean your cock is so big and thick it fills me up.”

“Yeah you like having your big brothers cock in you don’t you” 

“Mmm oh god yeah Dean,” Sam says bouncing up and down riding hard 

Dean just grabs on to Sam’s hip so he can thrust up to meet Sam as he rides him Dean close and he knows Sam getting there as he lets his head fall back so he just removes one hand from Sam's hip and grabs Sam cock that is bouncing off his stomach and starts to stoke it “come on baby boy cum for me show me how much you love my cock pounding into your ass” 

Sam can’t help but cum then hearing Dean talk dirty to him always sends him over the edge and he cums harder then he has his vision goes white and he has to hold onto Dean's shoulders

Seeing Sam cum so hard send Dean over the edge and he spills his seed into Sam filling him up screaming his brother's name. 

Sam just falls onto Dean’s chest and Dean takes his baby brother's weight and runs his hands up and down his back kissing him lightly on his neck. Sam finally comes back to himself and pulls off of Dean and settles down beside him resting his head on his chest running his hand over Dean heart “I love you Dean so much”

“I love you too,” Dean says placing a kiss on Sam's head.

They lay there in silence for a while just enjoying being in each other's arms. “hey dean?” 

“yeah” Dean answers in a sleepy voice 

“Are we ok?” Dean just rubs his hand up and down Sam’s back 

“yeah of course Sam” 

“No I mean are we OK. I mean um I didn’t want to lie to you about my powers and Ruby but you were having such a hard time with being back I couldn’t pile more on you”

Dean just lets out a breath _he knows he has to tell Sam he remembers hell he can’t lie to him anymore not with Sam coming clean and giving up on using his powers for him._ So Dean just shifts so they are facing each other Sam just looks at Dean waiting for a response “look Sam I um I don’t know how to tell you his so I'm just going to say it ok please don’t be mad”

Sam sits up then not sure what Dean is trying to say So Dean sits up as well and leans back against the headboard and lets out a breath “I remember” he says very low.

“Remember what?” Sam says

“I remember everything about my time in hell it was 4 months up here but more like 40 years down there and every day was excruciating torture how they would be sliced and carved and tore at me until there was nothing left and then I would be whole again like magic just so they could start over again, and at the end of everyday Alastair would offer to take me off the rack if I become the torturer and put people on it and every day for 30 years I told him to shove it where the sun don’t shine, but then I couldn’t do it anymore god help me, Sammy, I couldn’t so I said yes and I took up tormenting of other souls I lost track of how many souls. The things I did to them”

Sam just sits quietly staring at Dean

Dean has tears running down his face but he doesn’t care “I'm so sorry Sammy I tried to I just they broke me I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“SHH hey you held out for 30 years that’s more then anybody would have Sam says pulling Dean into his arms.

“The worst part is this feeling inside me I wish I couldn’t feel anything Sammy I wish I couldn’t feel a damn thing anymore But it helps you know being with you”

Sam just leans down and kisses Dean not sure what to say so he just cuddles Dean closer “thank you for telling me” he says into Dean’s hair. 

They both sit in silence for a while than Dean reflecting on his time in hell and Sam processing everything Dean just told him. Sam eventually gets up and walks over to the cooler and pulls out two beers bringing them back to the bed were Dean is sitting against the headboard with the sheet around his waist. Sam hands him a beer and climbs in next to Dean and puts his arm around his big brother as they drink their beers “I think we should go on vacation” Sam says

Dean just stares at him like he lost his mind. “What we can’t just leave were in the middle of I don’t even know what but angels and demons and everything else”

“I know but Bobby will let us know if things ramp up on the angel or demon level and other hunters can take care of the monsters for a few days I'm not saying we run away I'm just saying we take a few days and I don’t know mind it was a stupid idea.”

“No no hey it's not Sam I would love nothing more than to go somewhere with you and keep you in bed naked for days hell we could stay here” 

Sam just laughs right “it's all about sex with you isn’t it?” he says taking Dean’s beer from him and setting them both on the side table and then turning back to Dean and kissing him teasing him with his tongue. Sam than just pushes Dean down and climbs on top of him kissing his way down his body once he gets to Dean’s nipple he sucks on it and bites down sending a moan out of Dean and then repeats it on the other one until they're both hard red pebbles then he works his way down further Dean chest and stomach leaving Dean’s skin on fire everywhere his mouth is once he gets to Dean already half-hard cock he strokes it a few times to bring it fully hard and then he kisses it ever so lightly and blows on it sending a shiver down Dean's spine and a moan out of his mouth Smiling up and Dean Sam goes to work on giving Dean the best blow job he ever has and he is rewarded with his brother talking dirty to him and tugging on his hair. “Fuckkkkkk Sammy you and that mouth of yours,” Dean says as he feels his body tensing up and tries not to fuck into his brother's mouth but unable to hold back he bucks up and hit the back of Sam’s throat and that causes him to cum spilling down Sam's throat. 

Once he has ridden out his orgasm he pulls Sam off and repays him by giving Sam a blow job just as good as the one he got. Now that they are both spent emotionally and physically they lay down and sleep it’s the first night since Dean’s been back he doesn’t have any nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Sam tells Dean well ok Dean finds out Sam using his powers and that Ruby's back. Can Sam keep his promise to stop using his powers we will see.
> 
> Dean finally opened up to Sam about hell and what he went through there.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on vacation.

The next morning Dean wakes before dawn and having finally slept through the night he feels more rested then he has in a long time so he climbs out of bed slowly as not to wake Sam and goes to have a quick shower. Once he's showered and dressed. He sits down at the little motel table and opens Sam’s computer to start looking up a nice little spot they can go on vacation because he wants to give this to his Sammy. So after about half an hour of research, he thinks he found the perfect place for them a little cottage in Grand isle Louisiana cause if there going on vacation then dammit he wants to be on a beach somewhere. So Dean looks up again at the bed and sees Sam still sleeping so instead of risk calling and waking Sam he jots a quick note and heads out the door of the motel. 

When Sam’s wakes up he feels the bed cold beside him he sits up and looks around for Dean then sees the note propped up beside the beer bottles from last night. 

_**Sam,** _

_**gone to get breakfast to be back soon** _

_**De.** _

Ok so he didn't freak out and leave me that’s good so Sam gets up and figures he might as well have a quick shower when he comes out of the bathroom he hears to motel door open and Dean walks in with coffee and promised breakfast “well good morning sleepy head” Dean says to Sam as he puts the food down on the table and walks over to kiss his brother. 

“Morning” Sam replies and digs in his bag for some clean clothes. 

Once he dressed they sit down to eat Dean tells him that he sorry they can’t take a vacation right now Bobby called while he was out and needs them to take a case in Louisiana. _He feels bad lying to Sam but he wants to surprise him. he was happy when he called the sun and sand rentals and they had an opening that week. So he booked it right then and there and called Bobby to tell him that they were taking some time off to help Sam. But Sam doesn’t want anyone to know about his physic powers cause let's be honest that wouldn’t go over well with hunters. Ok yeah, he lied to Bobby but can’t say they were taking a vacation so we can spend time alone together cause we're fucking yeah no._

“Yeah sure ok I guess,” Sam says sounding disappointed but he knows Dean won’t say no to a hunt if it means saving someone. _Fuck hearing Sam sound so disappointed dean almost cracks and tells him right there the plan._

So they get on the road and head towards Louisiana of course Sam being Sam and wants to research everything he can he asked Dean what their hunting and is there been any bodies whats their cover? 

“demons look like just there not sure why but it's like they're taking over the town,” Dean says

“Ok that’s weird”

“yeah Bobby thought so to why thought we are best to check it out over anyone else”

“ok well maybe I’ll call him and see if he has any more information,” Sam says

“no um he's said he was heading out on a case with Rufus that’s why he couldn’t take this one,” Dean says causing Sam to just stare at him. Dean just shoots him a smile and turns up the radio. 

So once they finally pull into the Sun and sand resort Dean tells Sam to wait in the car he just going to go in and speak to the manager about what he saw at one of the rental cabins. 

“Uh-huh,” Sam says but stays in the car. So when Dean comes back 10 minutes later he gets back into the car and puts it in drive and drives a little way down the road and pulls into the last beach cabin on the street and parks. 

“Dean, what is going on?” Sam says looking at Dean with his questions in his eyes.

Dean just leans over and kisses Sam “come on Sammy lets get our things and go inside”

“what no I'm not getting out of this car until you tell me what the fuck is going on”

“Fine Dean says we're on vacation!”

“what? What are talking about Dean?”

Dean just shakes his head Sam “there's no case I lied ok I wanted to surprise you with a vacation like you mentioned last night but I knew I couldn’t just put you in the car and drive here so I had to say something and I knew if I told you it was a case you wouldn’t question it”

Sam just climbs over and kisses Dean hard on the mouth and smiles at him “really we get to stay here?”

Dean laughs “yes it's ours for the week now can we get out of this car and heat”

Sam kisses Dean again and all but bounces out of the car. Dean can’t help but laugh at his moose of a brother acting like he's 10 years old and Dean took him to get ice cream while their dad was on a hunt. Once inside both boys just whistle and look around the cabin in an open floor plan with a wall of windows at the back overlooking the Gulf of Mexico with a little deck off of it. it has two big bedrooms one with a king-size bed that they know will be great. a kitchen little dining area. Once they have walked around the little beach house they go out onto the deck and take in the view. Sam just steps up behind Dean wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck “this is amazing De I can’t believe you found this place”

Dean just snorts “what I'm not completely useless at research,” he says turning to kiss Sam not caring who can see them no one knows their brothers here. After a few minutes of kissing Dean pulls back “we should go and get some food and stuff for the week”

“Yeah soon,” Sam says as he starts to kiss Dean and walks back into the house and towards the bedroom Dean just lets Sam lead him to the bedroom

Finally, the make it to the grocery store just down the road from their Cabin and they split up to get what they need Dean heads to the beer and liquor side Sam goes to get food and of course Dean tells him he better not forget the pie. Once they have everything they need to be bought they load back into baby and head back to the house to enjoy their vacation.

Once they get everything put away they realize that the sun is starting to set over the water so they take a couple of beers and go out onto the deck and just watch the sunset something they haven’t done ever. Snuggled up on to a beach chair on the deck with Sam in between Dean’s legs Dean is kissing Sam’s neck while Sam runs his hands over his brother's legs and then reaches up to kiss Dean as they make out in the chair both of them are starting to get hard and unless they want to put on a show for the neighbors they better go inside. Once inside though it's notlong before they are fighting to get each other out of their clothes they don’t even make it past the living room before Sam is pushing Dean down onto the couch “God Dean I am going to show you just how happy I am that you did this for us” He says running his hands over Dean’s body and grinding his hard cock into his brothers 

“Mmmm oh yeah baby boy”

Sam kisses a trail from Dean’s lips to his hip leaving goosebumps all over Dean body as he goes once he gets to Dean’s dick he kisses the tip and licks the pre-come that is spilling out of his slit sticking his tongue into the slit causing Dean to moan sucking on his cock for a few minutes then Sam pulls off and licks down his brother's shaft and over his ball and keeps going lower once he is running his tongue over Dean’s hole he grabs his brothers knees and hooks his legs onto his shoulders giving him better access to Dean hole and counties his licking and sucking, Dean is just running his mouth off talking so dirty to Sam “fuck Sam the mouth and tongue of yours you drive me crazy baby boy how did you get so good with that tongue god it feels amazing” 

Sam loves to hear Dean talk dirty to him especially when his voice is so sexy from being turned on Sam then adds a finger to Dean’s hole with his tongue causing Dean to buck up and arch his back of the couch Sam then pulls his tongue out of Dean but adds another finger and then tells Dean he wants to bend him over the table and fuck him into tomorrow while they watch the rest of the sun disappear over the water “fuckkkk Sam” Dean yells and bucks down on Sam's fingers. Once Dean is begging Sam to fuck him he pulls his fingers out and lets his brother's legs down and pulls Dean to his feet helping him stand on shaky legs and as promised walks Dean to the table and moves the chair out of the way and bends Dean over so his chest and hands are flat on the table he steps up behind Dean and teases the tip of his cock against Dean’s hole before pushing in with a moan “fuck Dean so tight”

Once, Sam is about halfway in the pulls almost out and slams into Dean Then he just keeps the punishing pace up while kissing up and down Dean’s spine Dean just moans as he can’t make words come to him right now due to the pleasure he feeling once Sam is close and Dean starts to tighten around him he reaches around and grabs Dean’s cock and starts jerking it to the rhythm of his thrust they both come around the same time with each other's names on their tongues ones Sam has milked Dean though his orgasm he stops thrusting inside Dean and wraps his arms around his brother's waist and slowly takes them both to the floor with Dean sitting on his lap. They sit there for a few minutes trying to get the feeling back in their legs and arms once Dean feels like he can move again he lifts off Sam lap and pulls his brother up to his feet and over to the couch where they both fall still breathing hard “holey fucking hell Sam that was awesome” 

“Mmm yeah, it was wasn’t it,” Sam says with a big smile on his face and eyes closed Dean just laughs at Sam.

The next day the boys spend the day down on the beach tossing a football around. Of course, Sam chases Dean around with sunscreen telling him that he doesn’t want him to get burnt Dean just laughs at him “yes mom”

After a few hours on the beach, they go back to the house to have some lunch and relax on the deck the day has been so sunny they can’t bear to be inside the house. So when Sam gets up to go get them a beer and he checks his phone to make sure no one has called them with an emergency he is shocked to see a text from Ruby.

**Ruby: Sam I miss you where are you?**

**Ruby: Sam you need to be using your powers to build them stronger**

**Sam: I told you I was done with them STOP bugging me**

Sam then deletes the messages and walks back out to Dean handing him a beer and a peck on the lips before sitting back down in his lounge chair.

The next few days the boys just have fun in and out of bed together they needed this not knowing how much reconnecting would do for them they move in such sync with one another its like they're one person. Dean hasn’t thought about hell or the pain it caused him and Sam hasn’t had the urge for demon blood or to use his powers. So one night while there sleeping Sam is startled awake and shocked to find the source is Dean who seems to be having a nightmare of some kind he thrashing around in the sheets limbs flying everywhere he's covered in sweat. Screaming in pain. Sam tries to wake Dean but he isn’t able to get him to wake him up “fuck” he says so he climbs onto Dean and pins him to the bed to get him to stop thrashing around “Dean, Dean come on wake up”

Dean goes ridged and then he slowly opens his eyes “Sam why are you on top of me?”

“Uh you were having a nightmare and I couldn’t get you to stop and wake up,” Sam says rolling over Dean 

“Sorry,” Dean says “it's weird I haven’t had one in a while”

“You want to talk about it?” Sam ask tying to stifle a yawn

“No, go back to sleep,” Dean says rolling onto his side and pulling Sam closer to him Dean just lays there listing to Sam breath even out _“fuck what is going on I thought I was over this,” he thinks as he can still see the nightmare vividly with him torturing people in hell_. Dean must have finally fallen back to sleep cause when he wakes again the sun is pouring into the room and he can smell bacon wafting in from the kitchen. He sits up and smiles then grabs his sweats off the floor and walk out to the kitchen just as Sam is sliding eggs and bacon onto two plates wearing only sweats pants Dean just stops and stares at his brother broad chest tanned from the sun and ok and a few hickeys he may have left on him 

“Morning,” he says walking over to the table

“morning yourself,” Sam says putting down the plates and dropping a kiss on Dean’s lips before going back to get 2 cups of coffee. Once they are both seated at the table Dean tells him “I'm going to miss this place when we have to leave here tomorrow”

“yeah me too,” Sam says “maybe we can come back sometime.”

“Yeah I like that idea,” Dean says

Once their done there breakfast and the dishes are done the boy's wounder back down to the beach not wanting to waste the sunny day in the house knowing they have to leave tomorrow. After a while of being outside the boys go back to the house to shower the sand off and some of the sweat but of course Dean has other ideas while in the shower so once he was done washing Sam he spins Sam so his back is to the spry and sinks on his knees and takes Sam cock into his mouth sucking it hard and taking as much as he can into his mouth while he sucking on Sam he runs his fingers up his legs and over his hole teasing Sam who has to lean forward a little and put a hand on the shower wall to balance himself. From the blow job and the finger fuck Dean is giving him once Dean is 3 fingers deep in Sam he pulls of his cock not wanting Sam to explode quite yet so he stands up and kisses Sam on the mouth and tells him to turn around and lean his hands on the far wall Sam does as he told while Dean takes his hip and pulls up a little making Sam ass a little higher up he lines his cock up and thrust into Sam fucking him into the shower wall as the hot spray shoots down over them both. Finally, Dean grabs onto Sam cock and starts to jerk it hard knowing it won't take much as Sam has to be almost there just from the blow job he gave him and he's right Sam tightens around Dean and paints the shower wall white with his cum and Dean just swears and fills Sam with his cum. The water starts to cool down so Dean just reaches back and cuts the water off and slowly pulls out of Sam and grabs a couple of towels handing one to Sam as he drys himself off. 

They spend the rest of the day in bed not even bothering to get dressed expect when they order pizza for dinner not wanting to give the pizza guy more of a tip then he needs to see. After dinner they pack up everything so they won’t have to in the morning and spend their last night in bed together teasing each other until they Sam finally gives and begs Dean to fuck him again he still a little sore from the shower sex but he doesn’t mind he loves having his brother inside of him. 

The next morning the boys pack up baby and head out towards South Dakota to see Bobby and check in with him. They are both still riding high from a there little vacation and the time they got to spend together they know they will be able to face whatever comes next head on and together.


End file.
